Goodbye,For Now
by PurpleVanilla5
Summary: "He kept repeating over and over in his head that he would come back to them and be a family again."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is was actually a hw assignment for my college writing class and i decided to turn it into my first ****fan fiction.. Hope You all like it, please RR.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p>He looked out the partially fogged window, it was mid January and there were a few snow flakes falling from the sky, a look of dread upon his face as he saw his reflection on the cold glass.<p>

His eyes wondered until they settled on blue eyes and blonde curls behind him. A small sigh escaped his lips as he turned around and looked at the small child to her left. She was still drowsy from waking up so early, her brown curls were a mess, but you could still see the confusion written across her face.

His eyes followed the entwined hands up to the person who was holding the infants hand, her blue eyes were watery, she was trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall down her face, she was so beautiful to him, he gave her a look of empathy and she smiled half heartedly at him.

He kneeled down and took his child's hand in his own, it was much smaller than his in comparison, when he did this she looked up at him with big blue eyes; he always loved that she had her mothers eyes and his hair color, and smiled lazily he smiled back at her understanding that she was too young to understand what was going on, he gave her one final kiss on the forehead and stood up.

He looked at his wife, the mother of his child, and felt a pang in his chest, they both new this day would come, she just had to remind herself that it wasn't forever and it was temporary. He hugged her tightly never wanting to let go, as if when he did l she would dissappear from the world.

After a few seconds he stepped back enough to see her face but still his arms firmly around her. Her face was unreadable but her eyes were still shining with tears, his heart dropped knowing that he was the one causing her pain. He felt guilt, guilt for leaving her, guilt for leaving their child, guilt for not being able to do anything about it, but it was his duty he had no choice but to go and serve his country.

He went in to give her a kiss but she turned her head, he sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He gave one last glance at his daughter who was tiredly leaning against her mother, who still had her head turned away from him, and smiled.

An echoed voice was heard through out the room, he knew it was time to go. He took his bags from the seat next to him, looked at his wife with a pleading look begging for her to look at him but she would not meet his eyes, he gave her one last final hug that was not returned by her, and started to walk away.

On his way to the gate he was debating in his mind whether to look back or not, he knew it would hurt too much but he just wanted to look at them one last time, he finally decided against it. Instead he kept repeating over and over in his head that he would come back to them and be a family again.

Back at the waiting area his wife bent down, took her daughter in her arms, walked up to the big window and saw him board the plane.

She looked down and finally let the tears fall.


	2. Coming Home

**So here is the second part of the story, hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly **

* * *

><p>It's been 7 months, 12 days, and 4 hours since he's been home, it was almost the end of summer and the sun was starting to set. The cab was driving down the street leading to his house, he reached into his bag and pull out envelopes that were sent to him for the last 7 months.<p>

They included letters with big messy handwriting, his daughter was learning how to write, they also included pictures that she took with the camera that her mother had given her. All the pictures were of the beach, trees, her toys, and silly things, but his favorite picture was the one she took of her mother.

The picture was a bit out of focus but he can clearly see her blonde curls, she was pointing at something laughing, they were at the park. Every time he thought about Sam he got anxious, he couldn't wait to see her.

Sam being her stubborn self wouldn't talk to him him on the phone when he called and instead would put on their daughter. She didn't know that he was coming home today and he hoped that she would be happy about the surprise.

The cab stopped and he looked out the window, he turned around paid and thanked the cab driver, and got out of the car.

There he stood in front of his beautiful home, wait was that a deep fryer in the front porch , _only Sam_, he thought. He shook his head chuckling and opened the gate. He walked up the stairs towards the door and hesitated, what if she moved on, what if she was still mad about him leaving and will tell him to leave.

No I _have_ to do this he though. He inhaled deeply and rung the door bell.

The door opened and there stood his 5 foot 4, blue eyed, blonde haired wife, his heart swelled at the sight of her she looked even more beautiful than she did seven months ago.

Sam just stood there, her brain was trying to process who was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe that he was finally home.

She seemed to come back to her senses and immediately launched herself at him rapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. In the process Freddie had dropped his bag to hold on tightly to Sam, he was so happy to finally have her in his arms.

Sam had tears running freely down her face and Freddie also had a few tears escaping his eyes, they hold tightly onto one another.

A small person came behind them and tugged at Freddie's pants. Freddie looked down and saw his brown haired blue eyed daughter smiling up at him. Sam came down from him to let him pick up their daughter, he gave her a kiss on the forehead while she kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

They walked into the house while Shay, their daughter, told him all about the different things she did when he was gone. While Shay ran to go get her drawings that she needed to show her daddy, Freddie took a moment to look around the house, everything still looked the same, his eyes traveled until they met Sam's eyes.

She gave him a soft smile, her eyes were a bit pink from all the crying, he walked up to her smiling and wrapped his arms around her. _I missed you _he whispered in her ear. Freddie then took Sam's face in his hands and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. This time she kissed back. After separating they were still in each others arms, Sam stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear _I missed you too, nub._

He was glad to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	3. Help!

**So I'm starting a new story that I have been thinking of for a while and I'm kind of stuck. In the story they are in college and I already know what I want Sam and Freddie to be doing but I don't know for Carly and Gibby. So can you guys answer a few questions, please? :)**

**What Should Carly major in?**

**What should Gibby major in?**

**Cibby?, Or Carly/Other?, Gibby/Other?**


End file.
